


America's Next Top Model

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is trying to become America's Next Top Model. This week they have to shoot with the gorgeous and well known Jordan Parrish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	America's Next Top Model

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Teen Wolf Bingo Card

“Congratulations. Welcome to the next round of America’s Next Top Model.” 

They were all standing in line. Their backs straight, their chins lifted, covered in layers and layers of make up to make sure that the camera wouldn’t notice that one little dimple that could ruin their chances, that could end their adventures. 

“Today we want to see how good all of you are with partnering.” 

A handsome man, wearing nothing but his jeans, walked into the room. His lips were curled up into a smile. 

“This is Jordan Parrish. He’ll be your partner today and he’ll decide who will make it to the next round of America’s Next Top Model.”

The camera’s stopped rolling and someone walked over to Jordan to give him a shirt. 

“We’ll start the first shoot in half an hour.” The shy girl nodded and Jordan nodded back at her. 

His eyes were wandering through the room and Lydia followed his glance. 

She knew that every girl in this room was pretty. 

Some were pretty because they had gorgeous eyes. Some were pretty because they had the exact right measures. 

She was pretty because she had natural red hair and she was determined to win this contest. “I’m looking forward to our shoot.” She walked over to the clearly more experienced model and she held out her hand. “I’m Lydia Martin.” 

“I know.” Jordan answered, but he grabbed her hand and shook it firmly. 

His hand felt soft and warm and for a moment Lydia thought she felt a shiver rolling down her spine. 

“It must be because of my red hair.” Lydia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. 

Everyone only knew her because of her red hair. Not because of her pretty eyes. Not because of her impressive pictures. Not because of her sarcastic comments. Not because of her chemistry with everyone. Just because of her red hair.

“No, not because of your red hair.” Jordan smiled and shook his head, but Lydia was caught of guard for a short moment. “You stand out.” He shrugged his shoulders and eventually let her hand, which he had still been holding, go. “You’re unique, pretty and…” He started whispering as if he wanted to make sure that no one would hear him. “You have a surprisingly nice personality for someone who wants to become a model.”

Lydia felt her cheeks blushing and she bit her lip. She had gotten a lot of compliments during the competition, even though she had gotten a lot of criticism too, but for some reason these compliments felt different.

“Thank you.” She bent her head, but she couldn’t help looking up again, her gaze meeting his. “I was wondering if you have some last minute advice?” Lydia cocked her head a little, trying to change the subject. 

“Just be yourself.” Jordan tapped the top of her nose and he smiled teasingly, before he turned around. 

If Lydia had been able to come up with another question, she would have called him back. She would have dreaded the moment, the talk, the conversation. Of course she understood that Jordan had to spent time with everyone, but for some reason she secretly wanted him to spend time with her and no one else.

“Jordan?” 

Right when Lydia had decided to ask him if he knew what kind of shoot they would do, one of the other girls walked towards him, immediately pressing a kiss on his cheek. 

Lydia felt her fingers curling themselves up a little bit and she felt how her muscles tensed. Why hadn’t she done that? Why hadn’t she kissed him on his cheek?   
“It’s such an honor to meet you.”

It wasn’t that hard to guess that the girl had no idea who she was talking to and Lydia shook her head before she turned around and walked away. If she would watch this any longer she would throw up or worse. 

And whatever it would be, it would ruin her make up and her hair. And most of all, it would ruin her chances to make her dream come true, to honor her best friend. 

Allison had been encouraging her for years to sign up, but Lydia had always said no. Until Allison had died last year.

Lydia was doing this for her, for Allison. And much to Lydia’s surprise, she had already gotten a lot further than she had thought she would.   
“Are you ok?”

Lydia looked up when Jordan placed a hand on her shoulder. He had taken his shirt off again and Lydia held her breath for a short moment. 

“Yes, I’m fine.” She straightened her back and lifted her chin. She forced her lips to curl up into a smile.

“Good, because I wanted the first shoot to be with you.” Jordan held out his hand and Lydia placed her hand in his while frowning her eyebrows. “My first shoot is usually my best one.” Jordan winked and Lydia felt her cheeks heating up. It was a good thing that she was wearing enough make up to cover it up.

“I feel honored.” She eventually said and she watched how the camera’s were rolling again while Jordan lead her to the make up artists. 

Not once did he leave her side. He patiently waited until the girls were satisfied with the natural look they had created. He sat through the entire process of picking out the right bikini top for the shoot. He didn’t get bored with the endless discussion which shorts would make her legs look best. All he did was staring at her with a huge smile on his face until she was finally ready. 

“You look wonderful.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and walked with her towards the studio. 

Finally the outfit she was wearing started to make sense. 

In the middle of the room stood a huge, old and most of all dirty car. It was surrounded by a couple of buckets filled with water and sponges. 

“Lydia?” The photographer walked towards her to kiss her cheek, forcing Jordan to let her go. 

Immediately Lydia missed his touch, but she tried not to show anything. 

“I won’t be asking much today.” The photographer continued, at least acting as if he had not noticed anything. “I just want you and Jordan to have fun.” He smiled and turned around to grab his camera. 

Lydia turned her head towards Jordan, noticing that he was smiling even brighter now than he had already done. 

“I don't think that will be a problem.” For the first time during this competition she felt comfortable, sure of herself. With a huge smile on her face, she walked towards the car. 

“When was the last time you did something like this?” Jordan cocked his head and bent down to grab a sponge. 

“High school.” Lydia answered, before she did the same. “I earned most of the money we got that day.” Lydia smiled and Jordan smiled back. 

“Of course you did.” He placed his sponge on the car, but Lydia could see a glimmer in his eyes. 

The photographer had asked them to have fun, right? 

Lydia smiled and instead of placing the sponge on the car, she placed it on Jordan’s chest. Vaguely she could see how the photographer was clicking, one picture after the other. 

“O, so this is the kind of game you want to play!” Jordan stared at the sponge on his chest and he grabbed his own sponge to keep it over her head. “If I ruin your make-up, you can blame yourself.” He whispered before he squeezed. 

“As long as you don't think I will go down without a fight!” Lydia screamed and filled her sponge with water again. The next thing she knew was the shoot getting completely out of hand. 

They forgot about the camera’s, they forgot about the photographer, they forgot about the competition. They were having fun, real fun. And in the end they were completely soaked, soaked but laughing. 

“Lydia, Jordan.” The photographer had a huge smile on his face. “These pictures are going to be amazing!” He threw a kiss hand and Jordan and Lydia exchanged a look.

“If you don’t have a boyfriend, make sure to call me as soon as you can”, whispered Jordan while he pressed Lydia as close to him as possible so he could kiss her cheek. 

“I’ll call you right after the finale.” Lydia winked at him and Jordan started laughing.

“I’m not expecting you to call any day sooner.”


End file.
